


Thanks, dad

by Cyko_Kyo



Series: MCYT Oneshots [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Child Abandonment, Gen, I don't like school lol, I'm Bad At Summaries, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Tommy is Bullied, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, phil is a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyko_Kyo/pseuds/Cyko_Kyo
Summary: It's been a while since Tommy properly slept. And the break was ending today, but he couldn't get out of his bed. He didn't want to deal with those pricks at school or the constent noise in his head, but he can't just tell it to Phil. He's big man TommyInnit after all! He can take it. Right?
Series: MCYT Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168874
Comments: 1
Kudos: 171





	Thanks, dad

**Author's Note:**

> I took like, a month or two to write that lol  
> My first language isnt english, so there might be mistakes in there  
> :)

It's been a while since Tommy properly slept. And the break was ending today, but he couldn't get out of his bed. Techno and Wilbur, his brothers, were already making noises while he was still in his sheets.

Tommy didn't sleep this night. He didn't sleep the pervious night either. Or the one before. Or the one before. It's been a while since he slept for more than two hours. It was fine before, because it was the winter break, but now he had to go to school.

Phil , his dad, called everyone for breakfast. He heard his two brothers run downstairs but he couldn't bring himself to do the same. He was just so tired...

"Tommy! Come eat your breakfast!" Phil shouted. But he didn't respond, it's not like they really care about him not eating or anything.

Someone called him again but he stayed still, not saying anything or moving at all.

He heard a knock on his door and said 'come in' after a little while. It was Wilbur.

"Tommy, Phil wants you to come downstairs and eat your breakfast."  
"'m not hungry."  
"You should still come, you have school." He responded before getting out of the room.

Tommy still doesn't find the strength to get out of his bed. After a while, another knock. It was Techno this time.

"Tommy? You need to come down, you're gonna be late to school. Me and Wil are already going." He simply said before closing the door one again, leaving Tommy alone.

He heard the sound of the front door closing and then someone coming upstairs. 'It's probably Phil. I guess I will be going to school then.' the teen thought. The truth is, he was bullied in school. And he didn't even knew it. Is wasn't physically, but it didn't mean it was not as bad. Plus, it wasn't only the others students, but also the teachers. And he didn't want to deal with it today. He was too tired for that.

"Tommy? Can I come in?" His dad asked. He answered with a kind weird noise, but that didn't mattered at that moment.  
"Hey kid, how are you feeling?" He heard Phil said before facing him. There were bags under his eyes that he usually covered with make-up. But he didn't had time today and he really looked like shit.  
"Holy shit dude, did you sleep this night?"

Tommy was too tired to even think of a lie or something, so he was just going to be honest.

"It's been a few day since I slept, dad."  
"Do you know exactly how many?" Phil was really concerned about his son. He knew that it wasn't a lie, and it was even more confirmed when the kid said dad. It could be weird for some people, but his sons always called him by his name. It was never 'dad'. He should be really tired to let that slip out out of his mouth.  
"Huh, I don' know? Maybe one week or so? I think more?" He let out staring at Phil with sleepy eyes.

He didn't knew what to respond, so he just hugged his younger son that barely reacted.

He finally sat next to him after one minute or so and simply asked why, but even Tommy didn't know. He just couldn't.

"Do you still want to go to school? Even if I don't think I will let you if you want to« Phil let out with a laugh.  
"I don' want to deal with 'em. 'M too tired.." 

Who was 'them'? He asked again. Was his son being bullied?

"Huh... Some people in my class, and in other classes... And the teachers too..." he said before reaching for his dad again, wanting to be hold in his warm embrace again. "I'm not gettin' bullied or anythin'... They don' hit me... But they are mean to me" he finished.  
"Tommy, that is bulling... Why haven't you told me before?"

He just said that it was fine and that he didn't know.

But the bulling didn't explain the lack of sleep from the child. Phil got out of the room to phone to the school, and immediately got back in after they were aware that Tommy wouldn't be there that day. He thought that Tommy was still awake but no, he was finally sleeping. Phil smiled before putting the blanket correctly on him, and left the room without forgetting to turn off the lights.

He slept for about six hours, and he was obviously still tired but he couldn't go back to sleep. His mind wouldn't let him. He never heart voices, like Techno, but it was more like a constant noise, usually giving him a headache or sometimes a complete silence, were he just stared blankly at a wall, and not moving for hours. He couldn't move or think, or else the noise would come back. He definitely preferred the silence. He couldn't imagine what his brother was constantly enduring, especially when he knew that the voices that he heard wasn't nice to him, and sometimes even demanding blood. But not his blood tho. The voices were demanding him to hurt other people. The voices were scary, where his noise was annoying.

He got out of his bed a few minutes after waking up, and then got downstairs, not bothering by changing his warm pyjama into clothes. He saw his dad sitting on the couch and directly went hug him. Phil asked if he was felling better and Tommy nodded.

They ate something close to a breakfast, it was 1pm after all and Phil couldn't let him ate cereals, in silence. After that, they went on the couch, Tommy cuddling into his father side.

"So, you want to talk about it?" Philza said  
"About what?" Tommy responded  
"Your lack of sleep. And what's happening at school."  
"I guess I have to..."

They sat properly before Tommy started

"There is a noise in my mind that don't let me sleep. It's like a constant," he paused "I don't know how to say it..."  
"Take your time Toms, take your time"  
"O-Okay hem... It's like, if someone was screaming next to my ears, but at the same time he's very far away and it's muffled? I- I don't really know how to explain it..."  
"Do you have that noise right now?" Phil asked.  
"Yeah, but it's not as bad as it is at night" Tommy said, returning in his father arms.  
"We can look for some medication if you want"  
"It exist? Then why isn't Techno taking any?"  
"Of course it exist, Toms. And well, let's say that your brother is a special case. The voices weren't happy after him taking his medication. So he just stopped. But since you don't hear voices like him, I suppose there shouldn't be any problems."

Tommy looked up at his father who was giving him a little smile. He snuggled against him one more time.

"And for school?"  
"Don't really want to talk about it..."  
"Toms, you need to tell me, otherwise I can't help"

Tommy knew that, but he didnt want to seem weak. He could stand for himself for god's sake! He wasn't a baby or something. He was a big man. (Maybe that's why he always insist on that) He could take it. It was just some pricks, he knew it. Then why does their words hurt so much? Should he tell his father? No no no, they would think bad of him. But maybe?

"Tommy? You're still with me?"

He can't. He would be rejected. Phil would leave him on a road far away, just like his original father did. He can't he can't he can't-

"Toms, are you okay? You're crying"

Huh? Tommy took his hand to his cheek. He was indeed crying. Why was he crying?

"Tommy, tell me what's going on. Nothing is going to happen to you, I promise."

Maybe, just maybe he could tell him. The noise wasn't there anymore, as if it knew what was going on. Something was telling him that it was safe, maybe the soft tone that Phil used, or the fact that he never broke the promises he made before. Or was it because he was gentlely cupping his face like his mom always did when he was sad? Maybe. But it definitely made him jump into Phil's arms.

"They're mean. They- I don't- I don't know why they're doing that-"  
"Hey Toms, it's okay. It's not your fault." The older said in a calm voice, embracing his son.  
"But why are they doing that if I haven't done anything wrong?" he whined.  
"Because they're idiots mate."  
"But they all have good grades, they can't be idiots. And some of them are teachers! Why can't they just leave me alone Phil?"

And there was also teachers? Oh no, those fuckers weren't going to hurt his son any longer.

"Tommy, do you want to switch school? I can't just let you go there knowing that. I'll go report them to the direction, alright?"  
"You're really gonna do that?" Tommy looked up at Phil, his eyes wide open.  
"Of course mate! I would do everything for my son" He responded, a little but genuate smile on his face.

Tommy started sobbing again, while Phil let out a smile laugh, hugging his son a little more tighter.

"It's going to be okay Toms"  
"Thanks, dad"


End file.
